The Hardships of Being a Godfather
by DragonCastle
Summary: In which Pakkun tells a bedtime story about a prince called Sakurara and a maiden called Kashi. For Day 2 of KakaSaku Week, prompt: fairy tales/legends. (A sequel to The Hardships of Being Ninken but can be read alone)


A/N: I actually planned to do something else for Day 2 of KakaSaku week but this went ahead and wrote itself. lol. Dark Knight reference ahead. mehehe. This is a sequel to The Hardships of Being Ninken. I wasn't bothered by the troll in the review section of that one, but I'd like to thank the people who went ahead and encouraged me anyway. This fandom is one of the most welcoming ones I've ever been into. :)

* * *

Pakkun liked to think that despite being ninken, one should not shy away from pursuits that are seemingly _un-shinobi-like_. It is for this reason that he, as the leader, encourages his pack-mates to pursue other hobbies and find their personal passions. They were a diverse bunch with different interests after all. For example, Bisuke bakes, Bull dabbles in ballet, and Akino writes pretty awesome Icha-Icha fanfiction.

Pakkun, meanwhile, was an awesome storyteller.

He's always had a way with words, perhaps that being the reason why he's very influential in the pack. And it was a very useful talent to have, he decided, especially when babysitting his one and only godson, Hatake Sakumo.

Pakkun found out that Sakura was pregnant even before she did. He was ninken after all and he was sensitive to these things. Much to his dismay, Sakura and Kakashi refused to name their firstborn Hatake Pakkun in honor of the heroic ninken that brought them together.

Tch.

Ungrateful brats.

Sasuke names his kid after a vegetable appetizer and nobody bats an eye. Pakkun suggests the name of the most accomplished ninken of their generation and everybody loses their minds.

Nonetheless, he eventually relented when the couple informed him that their decision to not name their child after him was not done out of spite, but rather because of their wish to remember Kakashi's father. They did officially name Pakkun godfather though, along with Naruto and Sasuke, and that was quite enough to placate him.

Now, Hatake Sakumo loved stories. Every night, after he was tucked into bed, he would request to be read a story and only afterward would he go to sleep. This was a nightly ritual for the Hatake family. A nightly ritual that Kakashi conveniently forgot to mention to Pakkun when the couple went out for their seventh anniversary and commissioned Pakkun to babysit for the night.

"A story, huh?"

Sakumo looked at Pakkun expectantly, "yes. Daddy always tells me a bedtime story. I can't sleep without one."

Pakkun sighed internally. _That Kakashi! He didn't tell me about this!_ There was no way, however, that he was letting his boy down. It was his duty as godfather.

The only problem is, what story should he tell Sakumo?

He thought it counter-productive, in the mission of putting Sakumo to sleep, to relay the horror tales he told the boys during long missions that require camping in the forest. He also didn't think Sakura would appreciate him telling her progeny the lewd contents of Akino's multi-reviewed and widely-acclaimed Icha-Icha fanfiction.

Ah, well. He was just going to have to wing it.

"Okay, kid. One story and you're off to dreamland, got it?"

Sakumo nodded happily.

Pakkun cleared his throat. "Alright. This story is about a girl named, um, Kashi."

"That sounds like daddy's name." Sakumo giggled.

And it was that moment that Pakkun found out that he was truly crap at inventing names.

"Yes, but you have to remember that this is a girl so this is not your daddy." Pakkun cleared his throat, "anyway, Kashi has been in love for the longest time with the most handsome man in the land, Prince Sakurara."

Pakkun saw Sakumo about to interrupt and beat him to the punch, "that's his name okay, and if you interrupt again, I won't tell you the rest of the story." That effectively shut Sakumo up.

"However, Prince Sakurara was betrothed to the princess of the neighboring country, Princess – um – princess…Sasu. Prince Sakurara did not want to marry Princess Sasu though, because she was a woman with poor taste in names and Prince Sakurara did not want his child to go through life being called something synonymous to leafy greens and dressing.

"Now, Kashi was a nice girl which is why she has a fairy godmother. Her fairy godmother's name was- um- you pick this one's name, Sakumo."

Sakumo fell quiet for a while before speaking, "Pakkun. The fairy godmother's name is Pakkun."

"Huh, okay then. Kashi had a fairy godmother, the strongest and best fairy godmother in the land mind you, and her name was Pakkun. Pakkun saw Kashi's distress, because the love of her life was sworn to be married, so Pakkun decided to help.

"Pakkun used her magic and transformed Kashi's dirty clothes into a beautiful ball gown. She pointed her wand at Kashi's toes and gave her beautiful glass slippers. She also made sure that all of her magic would last beyond midnight because she wasn't some weak-ass fairy godmother whose powers had a time limit. After transforming a- quick, what's your favorite vegetable, kid?"

"Carrots."

"After transforming a carrot into a carriage, Pakkun summoned her dogs to bring the carriage and Kashi to the prince's ball. Upon arriving at the ball, Kashi was the most beautiful woman in the room. Prince Sakurara fell in love at first sight upon seeing her and proposed marriage right then and there."

"But I thought Prince Sakurara was to be married to another person."

Ah. Pakkun- the real one, not the fairy godmother- forgot about that.

"Fairy godmother Pakkun thought about that, of course! Fairy godmother Pakkun is a very clever fairy, you see. She introduced Princess Sasu to a different man, a man she knew Princess Sasu would fall in love with. And she did. Princess Sasu broke off the engagement to Prince Sakurara and married this man."

"Did they have a child named after leafy greens and dressing like Princess Sasu wanted?"

"Yes. They had two children, as a matter of fact. Their names were Salad and, um, Ramen. Yes. Ramen. The man Princess Sasu married loved ramen after all."

"That sounds like Naruto ji-chan." Sakumo said suspiciously.

"Hush now, Naruto-kun is not the only person in the world who likes ramen. And I thought I told you to stop interrupting? Do you want me to not finish the story?"

Sakumo shook his head vigorously. No. He didn't want that. This was the best story he has ever heard.

After making sure Sakumo would keep quiet, Pakkun continued from where he stopped. "Anyway, Kashi accepted Prince Sakurara's proposal of marriage and they lived happily ever after with their beautiful baby boy. Fairy godmother Pakkun was also made the boy's godmother and she continued to watch over him up to this very day. The end."

"What was the boy's name?" Sakumo asked, yawning slightly. Stories really did calm him down and send him off to sleep.

"What do you think they called him?"

Sakumo thought for a while. "They should call him Pakkun too. In honor of the fairy godmother who brought Prince Sakurara and Kashi together."

Ah.

Pakkun- the real one, not the fairy godmother- knew that there was a reason why he adored this child so much. Great minds truly do think alike. "Yep, I think so too, kid."


End file.
